darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1134/1135
Julia sets up a laboratory in the vault, planning to transfer the life force to the body of Judah. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have found this a time of peril for the great estate, as a new terror threatens the Collins family, the disembodied head of the evil Judah Zachery. At this moment, Barnabas is unaware that Julia has fallen under the spell of its supernatural powers and will do its bidding. But he is only too well aware of another danger, the sudden reappearance of Angelique, who has assumed the name of Valerie and announced to all that she is Mrs. Barnabas Collins. Valerie admits to using witchcraft against Roxanne, and will only save her if Barnabas returns to her as a faithful husband, or else she will die and rise as a vampire. Act I Barnabas tries to reason with Valerie, but she refuses, knowing he will likely double-cross her. He then asks if he can go and visit her, but she also denies this and tells him to write her a letter instead. Meanwhile, Julia has constructed a laboratory in the underground vault in her attempt to bring Judah back to life. She hears the door open and Leticia returns with some of the items Julia requested. Leticia is incredibly impressed with the work Julia has done so far. Julia asks for the surgical instruments she requested, but Leticia doesn't have them yet and someone will soon deliver them to Rose Cottage. Julia orders her to go get them immediately. At Rose Cottage, Leticia examines the equipment that has just arrived. An angry Gerard shows up and tells her that Flora is upstairs writing a new book, and she needs Leticia's help. Gerard insists that she help because his plans have changed at Collinwood and Flora is their "last chance" (to get control of the Collins' fortune). Leticia says she is too busy at the moment, which angers Gerard even more. She escapes from his grasp and runs out of the house. Act II At Collinwood, Barnabas discusses the Valerie/Roxanne situation with Julia. Julia appears to be in a daze and uninterested, which has Barnabas curious. He finally decides he must give in to Valerie. He writes a farewell letter to Roxanne, and Valerie promises that the bleeding will stop as soon as Roxanne receives his letter. Later, Valerie confronts Julia in the foyer and asks who she is and just what she wants from Barnabas, because she knows she isn't really his sister. Julia declares that she is a friend, but will say nothing more. Valerie tells her that she is once again mistress of the Old House and that Julia will no longer be welcome there. Act III Julia prepares to leave Collinwood with her medical bag, but Barnabas catches her. She lies and says she is going to Rose Cottage to see Flora, and thought she would stop by and see Roxanne along the way. Barnabas tells her he wants an update on her condition as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Leticia falls asleep in the vault and starts to dream. In the dream, she and Julia have concluded the experiment on Judah, but it fails. A shape then begins to take form inside the box where the Head once was; it's the Mask of Baal. Leticia claims that he cannot live without the mask, and they must find it. Julia returns to the vault and awakens Leticia. Leticia exclaims they must find the mask, or they will both die. Act IV Leticia details her dream to Julia. Julia says she believes the mask is at Rose Cottage and Desmond has it. She tells Leticia to go get it immediately so they can perform the experiment tonight. Leticia sneaks into Rose Cottage and desperately searches for the mask. She finally finds it in a locked chest, but she is caught by Gerard. He confronts her about her recent strange behavior and takes the box away from her. Gerard opens the box and sees the mask, and demands to know where she found it. Memorable quotes : Angelique: I want what I know I will get. ---- : Angelique: I know that you are no more a sister to him than I am. The question then remains, who are you? And what are you to him? : Julia: I am devoted to him. You may interpret that any way you wish. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Dr. Julia Hoffman Collins * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Lara Parker as Valerie Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1131. * This episode was double numbered with 1135 (1134/1135) in order to correct the "out of sync" numbering caused by the coverage of a speech given by to the pre-emption that shifted 1130 a day forward. * Closing credits scene: Underground vault. Story * TIMELINE: Julia has been working on Judah for only a short time (she began in 1132). It was the other evening when Julia and Angelique first met (occurred in 1131). There will be an electrical storm later tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * Lara Parker says "Why don't you want her to live?" then quickly corrects herself and asks "Why do you want her to live?" during the teaser. She also has to check her lines on the teleprompter during Act I. * In Act I, after Leticia has entered the underground vault where Julia is making preparations in the laboratory, a studio light can be seen over the top left corner of the entryway. * In Act II, while consulting with Julia in the Collinwood drawing room, after Barnabas says the line, "If we don't do something soon, she will die," as he is seen about to step across the room toward the writing desk, a boom mic dangles in front of the lighting fixture before being lifted up and out of view. * It is not explained how Julia acquires the lab equipment or how she generates electricity off-grid. not true that it's not explained how Julia generates electricity. She tells Leticia explicitly in this episode that she will harness the lightning from that night's impending storm as the power source. When Julia is testing equipment, the Jacob's ladder does spark, but before it did so, Julia pulled on a pulley that made a scraping sound, presumably to let in some sunlight by opening the secret panel to the tomb--she also told Leticia that the mirror was to increase light reflection, so light is an important source of power--which I believe is implied is powering the Jacob's ladder. After it sparks for a minute or so, Julia walks over and pulls the pulley again, presumably closing the secret panel and the light source, and the Jacob's ladder stops. The sunlight-as-electricity idea is a bit far-fetched, but the point is that it IS explained in the episode where the electricity is coming from and will come from. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1134/1135 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1134/1135 - The Graveyard Smash Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes